


Sweet Dreams

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pure indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Despite her teasing, Tomoe completely understands the sentiment, perfectly content to enjoy the warmth of Saya pressed against her side.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Michelle for drawing me such a wonderful thing for my bday, I'm still having so many emotions over it if the length of this story didn't already give that away. This is just pure, unfiltered indulgence and I had to write it.  
> https://twitter.com/thegachafish/status/1033641029562322944

The credits of the movie begin to roll and Tomoe smothers a yawn, glancing at the clock and noting just how late it has gotten.  Turning her gaze to the side, she smiles softly as she catches sight of Saya leaning against her with her eyes closed. Reaching over, Tomoe brushes loose strands of hair behind Saya’s ear and laughs when Saya wrinkles her nose at the light touch.  “If you’re tired, we can sleep.” 

 

Saya presses her face against Tomoe’s shoulder, voice slightly muffled as she responds, “...’m fine.”  

 

“I think you just don’t want to move.”  Despite her teasing, Tomoe completely understands the sentiment, perfectly content to enjoy the warmth of Saya pressed against her side.  

 

Shifting, Saya sits up and props her chin on Tomoe’s shoulder, smiling brightly.  “I like it right here.”

 

As tempting as it is to stay just like this, Tomoe knows they will regret quite a number of things in the morning if they don’t at least attempt to ready themselves for sleep.  “You know what would be even better? Changing our clothes, washing our faces, and falling asleep laying down so we don’t fall off the bed.”

 

“That sounds like a lot of work.”  Saya makes no move to adjust her position.  If anything, she curls closer to Tomoe, barely able to keep her eyes open.

 

Even after all this time, moments like this make Tomoe’s heart pound.  She takes a moment to just commit all of this to memory before carefully pulling back.  “Come on sleepyhead, I’ll help you up.”

 

With a sigh, Saya sits up and stretches her arms over her head before slumping against Tomoe and hugging her tight.  “You’re not going to let this go are you?”

 

Resting her cheek against the top of Saya’s head, Tomoe places a kiss against the soft strands of hair.  “You’ll thank me in the morning.”

 

“We’ll see about that.”  Saya pulls back with a yawn, lingering at the edge of the bed and lightly rubbing at her eyes.

 

Tomoe moves while she has the chance, standing up and holding out her hands for Saya.  “Come on, the sooner you get through this, the sooner you can go to sleep.”

 

Placing her hands in Tomoe’s, Saya allows herself to be pulled up and falling against Tomoe with a soft hum.  “That sounds like a good idea.”

 

“Do you need me to walk you to the bathroom?”  Tomoe cannot resist teasing a bit.

 

“I think I can manage.”   Saya lightly pinches Tomoe’s side in retaliation before pulling away.  Covering another yawn, she takes her time searching for the bag that holds a change of clothes.  Once she has it, Saya reaches up to remove the ribbon from her hair and tucks it into one of the side pockets.

 

Tomoe watches with a fond smile as Saya eventually makes her way down the hall, absentmindedly running her hand through the loose curls.  Lost in thought, it takes her a moment to realize that Ako is peeking around the doorframe, quietly laughing at her.

 

Ako grins when she realizes Tomoe has finally noticed her presence.  “Having fun, sis?”

 

Ignoring the heat that slowly begins to spread across her face Tomoe steps forward and reaches out to ruffle Ako’s hair.  “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

 

Brushing the question away with another giggle, Ako closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around Tomoe’s waist and squeezes tightly.  “Needed a goodnight hug first.”

 

Heart absolutely melting, Tomoe returns the hug and presses a kiss to the top of Ako’s head.  “Don’t stay up too late chatting with Rinko.”

 

“Ako won’t!”  After another squeeze, Ako is racing down the hall, back towards her room.

 

Shaking her head, Tomoe prepares herself to remind Ako not to rush when she hears a surprised squeak from Saya.  Peeking around the doorway, Tomoe is not at all surprised to see that Ako has pulled Saya into a hug.

 

Before she can intervene, Saya glances up and waves off her concerns, awkwardly returning Ako’s hug.  Tomoe cannot help but smile as she watches the two of them, melting just a little more when Ako beams up at Saya while whispering excitedly and Saya easily responds, making Ako giggle with whatever she says.  

 

Once Saya is finally free, she returns to the room with an amused expression on her face.  “I think that might have woken me up a little.”

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting her to be right there when I stepped out.”  Saya laughs softly, eyes sparkling. “Trust me, Jun has done much worse over the years.”

 

“I can only imagine.”  Tomoe pulls Saya into a loose hug.  “I’ll be back in a bit but don’t feel like you have to wait up if you’re too tired.”

 

“I think I can manage.”  Saya hums softly, her hands falling to rest on Tomoe’s hips.  Fingers lightly tease with the hem of her shirt, tickling along her waist and a slight shiver runs down Tomoe’s spine at the sensation.

 

Tomoe pulls away from Saya, trying in vain to hide the flush that has turned even the tips of her ears red.  She gathers what she needs, trying not to think too hard about Saya’s presence behind her but she cannot resist glancing over her shoulder just before she steps out into the hall.  “I- I’ll be back.” 

 

Saya falls on the bed with a tired laugh, making sure to catch Tomoe’s gaze before she leaves the room.  “I’ll be waiting.”

 

A wink follows and Tomoe is quickly moving down the hall before she manages to say something stupid.  The first thing that Tomoe does once she is in the safety of the bathroom is to press a cool washcloth to her face and just breathe until she is ready to go through her nightly routine.

 

The familiar motions help to calm her down but Tomoe’s heart is still racing when she makes her way back to her room.  She pauses in the doorway, noting how Saya’s lashes flutter, almost as if she can sense that Tomoe has returned. Reaching over to turn off the lights, Tomoe carefully makes her way to the bed and slips under the covers.

 

Saya is quick to curl up against Tomoe, pressing a tired kiss against the line of her collarbone.  This does nothing to slow Tomoe’s racing heart but she smiles as she wraps her arms around Saya and lets her eyes fall shut.  Within minutes, she is drifting off, lulled to sleep by the soft sound of Saya’s breathing.


End file.
